PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission
G's Secret Mission is the second PSA Mission. In this mission, Gary the Gadget Guy needs the player to test his prototype sled, but things don't go as planned. Walkthrough #Click on G and ask him about the new mission. He will give you a riddle – the answer is "mogul". He will now show you a new sled he is making – you need to test drive it. Put it in your inventory. #Go to the Ski Hill/Mountain. Then there will be a run called "Test Run" – click the sled on that. #Try to dodge trees, logs etc. You will crash though. #After you have crashed in The Wilderness, pick up the survival guide in front of you – and pick up the rope on your left then take the path to your right (with the log). Then take the left pathway. #Get three O' berries from the bush. Then go to the right and you will see a pot in a tree – click it a few times and put it in your inventory. #Click on the pathway with the stump on it, then click on the puffles. They will all run away except for the black one. Give the remaining black puffle an O' berry. #Take the pathway on the left. Add the blue ski to your inventory. Combine the Ski, O'Berry, and the rope to make a fishing pole. Then, take the path on the far right. #Enter the right pathway again, then enter the pathway which shows the river. #Collect the log and put it in your inventory. Next, go all the way to the left, put the fishing pole in the water and you will catch a fish – put them both in your inventory. Get the pot from your inventory and fill it with water – and then put it back. #Take the path showing the cave, and go into the cave. Click the small rocks to make a circle for your campfire – put the log onto the rocks – then put the survival guide on the rocks. #Give the black puffle an O'berry – then he will start the fire. Cook the fish, then eat it and boil the water to drink it. #After that, you will fall asleep and be awakened by a noise outside. Go outside to see Jet Pack Guy. He will take you back to G. Congratulations! You completed Mission 2! Claim your letter and award! Trivia *The only way to enter the Test Run is by playing this mission. *This mission marks the first appearance of Jet Pack Guy. *This is one of the two missions where Herbert does not cause some form of trouble. *It marks the first appearance of the The Wilderness. Gallery Mission 2 Mountain.png|Mountain Mission 2 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 2 wilderness cliff.png|Wilderness cliff/crash site Mission 2 wilderness clearing A.png|Wilderness clearing Mission 2 wilderness clearing B.png|Wilderness clearing Mission 2 wilderness clearing puffles.png|Wilderness puffle clearing Mission 2 wilderness river.png|Wilderness river Mission 2 wilderness outside cave.png|Wilderness outside cave Mission 2 wilderness cave.png|Wilderness cave See also *PSA Secret Missions Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission Rooms *Sport Shop *Mountain *Crash Site *Clearing 1 *Clearing 2 *Puffle Clearing *River *Outside of Cave *Cave Minigame *Test Run minigame Misc *Ski Hill Signs